I've never slept in my undercrackers before
by pandamoranda
Summary: After ATMBISBM. Dave and Georgia together at last. Everything is falling into place. Can Georgia's life finally be perfect? We'll seeeeeeeee.
1. Never Slept in my Undercrackers Before

**Authors Note: I will start out by saying I don't fancy myself a writer. This is simply a way for me to relax and escape my own world. I obviously don't own the characters. I will be updating on my own behalf, but if I see an interest perk up in my story it might encourage me to keep going forward with it. **

**Dawn**

**Quite literally 5:30 in the morning**

It is official. I am in love. Not with a Lurrrve God. Not with a sex God. Dave is much more marvy than that. He is the god. No offense to our lord Sandra, but I honestly do believe he could give you a run for your money. I am so completely and officially full of loveosity and giddiosity that nothing could burst my bubble.

**1 minute later**

If Jas is in love with Hunky she should be considerably nicer. I am so happy I feel like I could hug wet Lindsay.

**30 seconds later**

Okay, I might be going to extremes. Calling Dave my girlfriend might spark another lezzy rumor, and hugging that stick would only fuel the fire.

**15 seconds later**

But honestly I have never felt like this since the beginning of my miserable existence. (Which isn't miserable anymore, by the way.) After Dave agreed to be my "girlfriend", he took my hand and led me outside. I couldn't speak. It seemed he couldn't either. It was like Angus had snuck in and stolen our tongues. HAHAHAHA. It was quite alright though. We soon found our tongues. Each others. Best snog ever. Tip top truly. I felt the fireworks they talk about in those movies. Jelloid knickers to the max.

Rosie popped up from behind a bush(oo-er) and started chanting something in what she would like to think is vikinganese. I don't think she understands that the Vikings did not jump around people chanting like Native Americans and kicking their heels together in the air.

"Rosie, are you mad?" I asked her.

"No, are _you_ mad?"

"No, are _you_mad?

"Oy, that is not a game you should play with anyone else Sex Kitty," Dave said. Then he started tickling me!

How a round of who's mad with someone else resulted in tickly bears with Dave still confuses me, but at the time I wasn't going to complain. We all know how that game ends. Quick trip up to number 6 before Rosie rudely interrupted. Couldn't she see we were trying to snog until the cows came home?

**1 minute later**

And we did. Quite literally. I mean if the cows come home at dawn that is. I have just gotten home.

After Rosie stopped her Viking, tribal, whatever dance, I glared at her and asked, "Do you mind, I am trying to snog until the cows come home and I do not want an audience?"  
>Dave started laughing, and he was probably about to say something, probably something extremely sexy, lovely, and godly, when Rosie pushed us into a bush. Dave and I just looked at each other and went back to climbing the snogging scale. Number 7 was reached. I repeat, number 7 was reached. It wasn't at all how I expected it to be. And I believe I may have gotten jelloid bra. If that is even possible. I must consult with the Ace gang to see if this is a common phenomenon.<p>

**5 minutes later**

I have shocked myself at how sneakily I was able to come inside. Libby is snoring away in my bed with her fweinds. She's slept with more friends than any of the ace gang. HAHHAHAHA

Mutti and Vati are in their bed fast asleep. At least I hope. What if they know I never came home last night and are waiting for me to think I'm safe and pounce on me at the last minute?

**3 minutes later**

Merde. The hall in the light has just turned on and I can hear footsteps coming to my door. I truly may have a bit of the mystic Meg about me. Bloody hell.

**10 minutes later**

I might possibly have the coolest Mutti ever. She has not grounded me and has promised not to tell Vati I never came home last night. She wanted details of my evening. She is so incredibly nosy. She told me if I wanted her protection I better spill. She was much cooler about it than I expect. Double cool with knobs actually. Why does it seem everyone expected me to end up with Dave. Cest la vie, I am usually the last to figure anything out. I really need to go to sleep. It is quite literally light outside now.

**2 minutes later**

Must sleep.

**10 minutes later**

Please?

**2 minutes later**

Fine I will count sheep.

**20 seconds later**

Sheep kept making that noise and scared me. I will count Daves instead.

**1 minute later**

Now I am just thinking about snogging Dave. This is truly impossible. Thinking about his nips libbling mine is enough to keep any girl awa…. ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz.

**9:00 AM**

Phone is ringing and woke up me up from what I wouldn't call sleep. Anything less than a 10 hours is not sleep, it is a nap.

**1 minute later**

After almost falling back into my luxurious "sleep", I am woken up yet again.

"Georgia, answer the bloody phone!"

If I hadn't been half asleep I would have thought that came from the mouth of my sweet little sister.

I roll over and put the pillow to my head trying to block out the world.

**30 seconds later**

What the buggering hell. It was Libby who yelled at me. She started whacking me with one of her fweinds. I was too out of it to pay attention to which one it was.

**1 minute later**

Walking towards the phone. I am so tired my eyes can barely open. I cannot believe I am making it to the phone without incident.

**15 seconds later**

I have once again spoken too soon. I have fallen flat on my face and am too tired to get up.

**1 minute later**

I will lay here until I fall back asleep. I swear it.

**5 minutes later**

Who the hell keeps calling? I swear to Sandra if it is Jas I will have nervy B and make her sing me lullabies until I fall sleep.

**10 seconds later**

On second thought I better not, I've never heard her sing and I don't know how pleasant that would be.

**1 minute later**

If it is anything like her dancing it won't be magnificent, that is for sure.

**4 minutes later**

Oh my God! Can you not get some sleep in the hall without the phone ringing nowadays? I am quite literally a foot from it. I will knock it down somehow.

**1 minute later**

In a moment of sheer brillianosity I have snagged Gordy. I am taking precautions so I don't lose anything important in the process. Like skin. Once the phone rings operation launch kitty at the phone will commence, knocking the phone down so I can answer it without having to leave my spot on the floor.

**20 minute later**

Back in my room. Operation launch kitty at the phone was a success, though I'm not sure Gordy would consider it one. Dave was the one ringing me. I asked how in the world he could possibly be alive at this hour. He wouldn't say anything about the time of day, but spoke in a naff Russian accent.

"Who the bloody hell is calling nonstop?"  
>"Greeting, Georgia. If you ever wish to see your biscuit again you will do as I say?"<br>"Dave, this isn't funny. I haven't gotten any beauty sleep. We have been going out for less than a day and I assure you, if you don't let me get my sleep you will not want to continue."  
>"I know not of this Dave, unless he is the boy I have tied up and held hostage. Is he fairly attractive and quite a catch?"<br>"Dave I will hang up if you don't stop this foolishness."

"Meet me in the park in fifteen minutes. Bring a blanket. Do not worry about beauty sleep. I can tell from your voice that you are beautiful. If you care at all about this Dave, you will be there."  
>And then he hung up.<p>

**5 minutes later**

As you can see I have no intention of going to the park. I will not be getting out of bed again until I am fully rested.

**30 minutes later**

Bugger, the doorbell is ringing.

**1 minute later**

Walking downstairs, I hope it isn't the neighbors. They never bring pleasant news when they have to come over this early in the morning.

Opened the door and was greeted by my glorious boyfriend.

"Blimey Georgia, I didn't realize you were this keen," he said while he did sticky eyes on my body.

I looked down. Oh my God, I have never slept in my undercrackers before. How did I end up sleeping in my undercrackers? Oh my giddy GOOOOOOD!

**10 seconds later**

I suppose it is better than my tellytubby pajamas but, OH MY GOD!

**2 minutes later**

I have run upstairs and hid under my covers. He will never make it past the door. What boy would be stupid enough to come upstairs without being invited in when they know my parents are home.

**20 seconds later**

Unless he doesn't know my parents are home.

**15 second later**

The doorbell is ringing and no one is answering it. Better off I say. I will never be able to face Dave again. The first time he has seen me in my knickers. It was not supposed to happen this way. Good thing he didn't decide to just follow me inside. Oh wait now the door is opening and no one is up to answer it. Dave must have a death wish.

**1 minute later**

I don't think he knew my parents were home because I hear shouting coming from downstairs. I didn't even realize they were awake yet.

**1 minute later**

The shouting has stopped, but now the doorbell is ringing again. What is going on? I must go investigate

**5 minutes later**

Jeans or skirt?

**1 minute later**  
>Bloody hell, I don't have time for this. I will put the first thing I grab on and not think about it.<p>

**1 minute later**

It is just my luck that when I make that promise to myself I will pick two things that clash. Who would wear a purple mini with an orange top?

**1 minute later**

I have put on the orange top and jeans to keep my promise to myself as best I can. I can hear voices in the kitchen. Mutti and Vati don't talk to each other. All they do is snog and shout. I must do a quick round of make-up.

**2 minutes later**

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun to save time and done a quick efficient regimen of make-up. Mascara and lippy. That is it. I know I can't believe it myself.

**1 minute later**

I have decided to grace Dave with my presence. Walking down to the kitchen now.

**1 minute later**

What the bloody hell is Masimo doing in my kitchen? Dave was the one at my door. Where did he go? Why is Masimo alone in my kitchen talking to my cats? I am not awake enough for this.

**30 minutes later**

The nub and gist is that Dave did walk into my house. The second doorbell was Masimo. He was coming to tell me that he had made a horrible mistake. When Dave answered the door I think they both had a bit of a nervy B. I think Dave thinks it was the red herring fandango number two. And Masimo probably thought there was another redbottomed minx fiasco going on. There was nearly another fisticuffs at dawn fandango. Dave stormed out and Masimo stayed. I don't know who the third doorbell was from. It quite possibly could have been a neighbor. This is all I have been able to make out from Masimo's limited English. I have told him to leave. It is over. I hope he understood. My Italian is worse than his English

**5 minutes later**

I have a left a note for Mutti telling her I am going to the park to see God. She will not understand. Maybe she will get what I mean; I did tell her what happened last night after all. Anyone with a brain would know his acts are godly. I hope she doesn't think I am going to church. That would be quite wrong. But who in their right mind would go to church in the park?

**20 seconds later**

Someone with wit would say that I am not in my right mind. I find it funny that the most hilarious things said about me are by me. I am glad I love myself or I might make my life quite miserable.

**3 minutes later**

I have spotted Dave. He does not seem pleased. Surely he understands that the handbag horse is completely out of the picture. He hasn't seen me yet. I will take him on by surprise. (oo-er)

**30 seconds later**  
>I have just jumped on Dave's back. He collapsed under my weight. I think I am not that heavy and he is pretending. That is what I like to think.<p>

**1 minute later**

He is giving me the silent treatment. The real silent treatment. He is just lying underneath me. Not moving or saying anything. I hope he isn't dead.

"Dave, you aren't dead are you?" I asked him.

No response. Surely he is pretending. I will tickle him.

**1 minute later**  
>Dave started sputtering without saying anything; much like a fish flopping out of water.<p>

"Dave, are you pretending to be a fish?" I asked him.

He still isn't responding. I know I will perform CPR, or the mouth-to-mouth resisawhatever.

I have flipped Dave over. His eyes are wide and his eyebrows are raised as high as they will go, like he was startled by something. His eyes are also puffy like he's been crying. Surely God doesn't cry.

"Dave, God isn't supposed to cry," I said.

He seems completely confused, looking at me like I'm mad, and if he was talking to me I'm sure that is what he would say.

**5 minutes later**

The CPR whatsit didn't work. I would have thought that my lips on his would end any other thought in his brain. Then again, I'm the one that gets jelloid knickers, and apparently bra, not him. I will have to think of something else to bring him back.

**2 minutes later**  
>"Dave, I'm sorry if the sight of me in my undercrackers has harmed your fragile mind," I say.<p>

There it is the flicker of a smile. I saw the right corner of his mouth twitch.

"Dave, the handbag horse never got to see me in undercrackers, if that makes you fell better," I said while trying to keep a straight face.  
>"What did you just say?" he asks.<p>

"ALIIIIIVE. He's ALLLLLLLLLIVEEEE. His pants are ALIIIIIIIIIIVE." I start shouting.

He grabs me by the shoulders and says, "Georgia, this is serious, what did you just say."  
>"ALLLLLLLLIVEEE," I start to say.<p>

"Not that you twit, before that," he says as he rolls his eyes.

"OH! I was just telling you that the handbag horse never got to see me in my undercrackers, if that makes you feel better," is what I was going to say.

Once I said "handbag horse" though, his lips were on mine. Gosh, if I'd known we were playing the game of password I would have started saying random words earlier. I've wasted nearly half an hour trying to make him speak.


	2. Marsupal Man and Handbag Horse

**A/N: I am going to start posting short chapters. I'm going to try to update once a day, and make it almost like a real diary. Keep in mind the "original" series would skip a few days. Any input you have would be most wonderful. I have tons of ideas for lovey dovey plot. I also have the hilariousity of it down, the thing I'm struggling with is aggers. I just want this story to be somewhat realistic. I can see that people are viewing this. Comment with thumbs up or anything. Say this sucks and stop writing. But when I have a TON of views, and 1 review, I can't help but think this sucks and I should stop. SO IF YOU WANT IT TO CONTINUE STROKE MY EGO(oo-er).**

**5:00 PM**

Well that was an eventful day, but I am so tuckered out. Dave planned a picnic in the park for us. How romantico is that? Tres tres romantico if you ask me. It was why he asked me to bring a blanket. I forgot, but that is my life.

Once I settled everything about the handbag horse, everything else was forgotten. He had packed a nutritious lunch of Jammy Dodgers he had cut to look like hearts. I still don't know how he managed it. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.

We lay down on the grass and watched the clouds. I must say his chest is quite comfy. I never would have thought Dave and I would have settled down so quickly. Cloud watching seems like a Jas'n'Tom ordeal, but whatever. It was romantico and not at all lame like it would be if Jas was doing it.

**2 minutes later**

Just got the mental picture of Jas "doing it." Erlack.

**5 minutes later**

On the bright side, based on my reaction, I think it safe to say I am not a lesbian.

**3 minutes later**

He eventually asked the question I was waiting for.

"Georgia, why was Masimo ringing your doorbell?" Dave asked.

"Because I am a sex kitty," I responded. I felt him get a tense and he waited a minute to respond. Why did I have to say something so stupid?

"But you are my sex kitty, Georgia. I don't want you to forget that. It's taken me ages to get you, I don't plan on losing you this soon," he said.

"You shouldn't plan on losing me at all," I said.

And that was the second time I got to number 7 with Dave.

**2 minute later**

OH GOD! I don't mean he just, did it. We climbed the snogging scale the way normal people do. His hand didn't just latch onto my nunga. In fact, that was no latching at all. More of a palming and squeezing. It didn't feel like he was holding on for dear life, or like he was trying to push it in like he was afraid it was going to fall off. I guess the word would be groping. Look at you with your rudey dudey minds thinking that he would just pounce on me.

**1 minute later**

To be honest, I'm not quite sure I would mind. Where are all of the hormonal whatsits coming from? I thought boys were supposed to have the dirty minds. I never had these thoughts about Marsupial man or the handbag horse.

**3 minutes later**

I should make a comic book about superheroes called Marsupial Man and the Handbag Horse who fight crime. Dave will get such a kick out of that. I will begin it now.

**8:00 PM**

I have finished my comic book. It is tres tres amusing if I do so say myself. I will give it to Dave tomorrow. If we see each other. Now that he is my girlfriend, will I see him on a daily basis? Will he want to see me every day?

**2 minutes later**

Bloody hell, I will be spending a lot of money on make-up. And new outfits. Merde.

**9:00 PM**

I still don't know how I got to be so lucky. Why does Dave want me? Why did I not realize sooner how completely perfect he is? You know how people say you can't see something if it's right in front of your face? Maybe they're right. I'm sure my ginormous conk got in the way of me seeing my true feelings for Dave. I must go to sleep soon. I only got a third of my sleep requirements last night. I'm not sure if the bags under my eyes can get any larger, but soon they will be fighting with my nose over space on my face.

**10 minutes later**

I amuse myself so much. I wish there was another female who could share my sense of humor. Jas kicks me when I am being amusant. Rosie gets my jokes, but she is quite literally mad. I don't think she would know what to do with herself if she had never found Vikings. It is literally all she thinks about. She probably would have gotten into drugs.

**1 minute later**

Not that anyone would be able to tell a difference.


	3. This Should Be Called Yoga Style

**A/N: I'm not sure if any of you have noticed by now, but I completely forgot the days these were suppose to be on. I found all of my books from the series. Except for ATMBISBM. Of course, this is typical of me. I want the first day in my "book" to be Thursday, meaning this entry begins on Friday . I wanted this to have Halloween in it really really bad so it is going to be taking place now. I just feel like it will be much easier on my brain if I don't have to keep up with any date but the real one. I hope you all understand. ANYWAY! Back to Georgia, because she is the one you actually care about.**

**Friday October 28**

**4:00 AM**

Why does Gordy insist on using my face as a scratching post? I swear, I wake up at least once a week in this

claws in my cheeks or kitty bumhole in my face. He's always bloody purring too. Cats are almost

at bad at showing love as my bestest pally Jas is.

**5 minutes later**

Seriously though. Cats are a bloody mystery.

**1 minute later**

Time to go back to sleep.

**9:00 AM**

That has to be one of the first time I've decided to go to sleep and it just happened. Maybe my life is starting

to get better.

**1 minute later**

What am I saying? Of course it is better! I'm dating Dave! I am still getting used to that. I forget about it when

I first wake up. Or maybe it's the fact that I don't think when I first wake up. Or ever for that matter.

**30 minutes later**

Someone has stolen my family. I am not kidding. Libby is being a perfect little angel. I love my darling little sister.

I love the fact that she isn't pooing in my bed, or hitting me with random objects, but something is severely wrong.

It is as if she is a normal child.

She is wearing clothes. Not on her head. On her body. In the right way. Nothing is inside out or backwards. She is

singing "Old McDonald had a Farm" with the proper lyrics. She is not playing with moldy vegetables.

Even stranger, my mutti is wearing clothes. Ones that actually cover her nungas. She isn't flopping around with no

shame. She looks like, well, a proper Mum.

But none of this could beat what happened next. My dear sweet Vati shaved his face. There is no badger on his chin.

He looks like, well, a proper dad. And not only that, but he has come to his senses with the clown car. He has decided

to go out and buy a hybrid.

**3 minutes later**

I am scared. Has my family been abducted by aliens? Have I been abducted by aliens? Am I in a coma? All of these

make more sense than the fact that I went to bed with the Swiss Family Mad and woke up with the Brady Bunch.

**1 minute later**

Erlack, I don't mean I went to bed with them. You get my nub and gist.

**15 minutes later**

I am sure everything will be back to normal soon. Maybe they are preparing for their Halloween costumes and they

are all deciding to go as "normal." HAHAHA

**10:30**

Rosie phoned and there is an Ace gang meeting at the clock tower at noon. We all have so much to talk about.

Halloween etc. I'm sure there will be another party. Rosie always has a party. Maybe her parents are on drugs

and that is why they are never home and why she acts like, well, Rosie.

**11:55**

On my way to the clock tower, I am wearing jeans and white top. Mascara. That is it. No lurking lurkers anywhere

in sight, and I decided to not waste make-up anymore when I don't need it. Georgia is turning over a new leaf.

**1 minute later**

Bloody hell, the day I decided to go au natural, Dave is in the park.

**3 minutes later**

Ran like a madfaced loon all the way to the clock tower. No one is here. Am I early? Is everyone sick? Has there

been a zombie apocalypse?

**1 minute later**

SERIOUSLY WHERE IS EVERYONE?

**10 minutes later**

All aloney on my owney.

**20 seconds later**

Okay everyone showed up. They said it was pay back for me always being late. Rosie told everyone else to get her

at 12:15. That is not funny. I wasn't even late. I got here at noon. Okay, maybe it was only because I ran when I saw

Dave, but that is not the point. I was not late, and they all were.

**5 minutes later**

The Ace gang has decided to sit, as the Americans say, "Indian style." I do not understand your logic. This should be

called yoga style. What is wrong with all you? Alright, back to the point. We are all sitting in a circle. Everyone is staring

at me. Jas looks like, well Jas. She is flicking her fringe and biting her lip like she has something to say but is too mad to spit

out.

"Jas spit it out."

"What am I spitting out, Georgia," Jas asks. She truly is an idiot.  
>"Whatever it is you have to say," I said.<br>"I don't have anything to say," Jas said.  
>"Jas, you are already getting on my last nerve and I'm about to hit you over the head with my stylish and sensible shoes<p>

if you don't say what is on your mind," I said.

All of the Ace gang looked like they had a gigantic secret that no one was going to spill.

"WHAT IS GOING ON WITH ALL OF YOU!" I shouted.

"Nothing, it's just that I'm happy for you. You and Dave are finally girlfriend, and well, girlfriend." That lovely sentence was

spoken by Ellen. I nearly peed my PANTS in shock.

"Ellen, I might have possibly just wet my PANTS."

"Alright, enough with the bloody pants business. Snogging scale update now."  
>Everyone is at the exact same number with their snogging partners. I updated them on the fact that Dave and I had gotten to<p>

number 7, though it wasn't my first venture to that number on the snogging scale. Rosie had already beaten me to telling them

though. Bloody typical of peeping Tom's or whatever.

**A/N: The second half of this will be posted tonight. Seeing as tonight is Halloween I must go out and party it up with the cool kids. This will be updated tonight, I promise. If not it will be tomorrow. I proooooomise. But I do not swear. My sister-in-law might go into labor tonight, that is the only fly in the ointment that might prolong my next chapter half of this chapter whatsit. I LOVE YOU ALL. PLEASE REVIEW. I HAV E NO IDEA WHERE THIS IS GOING. The only thing I know for sure is that I want there to be a talent show that will be tres tres tres amusing. Any advice or requests will be welcome. TTFN**


	4. Veggie Woman and the Dither Dame

**A/N: I'm so sorry that has taken me a while to update. I know I promised I would have updated by now, but my sister-in-law had her baby. Super excited. Anyway, I know you don't really care about my excuses and just want to get on with Georgia. I can't promise this will be any good, but if you want me to get better, CRITIZE ME. Seriously, I can take it. :] Love you all**

**PS: I am very bad at dialogue and phrasing it. Love me anyway.**

**Friday October 28****th**** stil**

**12:30 PM**

**In a yoga circle with the Ace Gang outside the clock tower**

The Ace Gang can be so naff sometimes. All they are doing is droning on and on about their boyfriends. That's all they ever talk about. Wait, why am I complaining? I now have a boyfriend that is not a blatant homosexualist. I must talk about him too. The urge to do so is getting overwhelming.  
>"Dave is just so fabby," I said in a dreamy sort of way.<p>

\Rosie knocked me over the head with her beard."Get on with it Georgia, we all know you want to talk about Dave, just get it out of your system before we all grow real beards."

Jas had to be all Jasish and informed Rosie that, "In fact, no matter how long we sit here, we will not grow beards as we are women."

"Yes," Rosie said, "But depending on how yak-worthy Georgia's rants are, I might, in fact, decide to be a lesbian. As we all know, lezzies can grow beards."  
>"Non."<p>

"Oui."  
>"What of Sven?"<br>"He'll learn to love another I'm afraid."  
>I cleared my throat. Are they going to let me talk about Dave or not?<p>

"Excuse me Rosie, Jas, but are you going to let me talk about Dave or not?"  
>"Alright, get on with it I suppose." That was Ellen, she has Dec now, I don't know why she'd have her knickers in a bunch.<p>

"Elllen, why are your knickers in a bunch?"  
>"Well, Georgia, it could be that you are a boyfriend stealing tart."<p>

**10 seconds later**

If there were crickets I swear they would be chirping with how silent it has gotten.

**15 seconds later**

"I'm only kidding," Ellen shouted, "You know that I am happy for you!"

"Alright then, in that case, back to my nub and gist. Have any of you, ever, like, you know, gotten jelloid bra?" I asked

"I'm sorry Georgia, you were blushing so hard I couldn't make that out," Rosie laughed.

"I'm sure you are all aware of jelloid knickers." Nods all around. "Well, the other night, when Rosie was peeping in on me and Dave's lurve fest…" I started to say  
>"I was not peeping, you and Dave started going at it in a bush right next to me!" Rosie said.<p>

"A bush that you pushed us into while you were pretending to be a Native American!" I said back.

"That isn't the point Georgia, get back to whatever the bloody hell it was," Rosie said after she sighed.

That's what I was trying to do! "Alright, have any of you ever gotten jelloid bra?"  
>"I'm sorry, jelloid what?" Asked Jools.<p>

I tried to explain what happened the other night. They all started staring at me like I was insane. That might be the case, but there is no need to be so judgmental.

Jas started ranting, as per usual. "Well I know what you're talking about. Whenever Tom and I get to number 8, I get butterflies in my stomach and…"  
>"Excuse me Jas, but what did you say?" I asked.<p>

Jas went bright pink and explained how she and Hunky have gotten to number 8, and do so on a regular basis. They've been to number nine twice! Once for her and once for him! Bloody hell, vegetable women has gotten up the scale quicker than me.

**5 minutes later**

On the bright side I have figured out what Jas' comic book name will be. Veggie Woman!

**1 minute later**

That reminds me to show everyone my comic book. I have brought it out and everyone loves it. Well everyone being Rosie, Mabs, and Jools. Ellen and Jas think it is quite harsh. What do they know? They have just earned themselves roles as villains in my book. Along with Awful Octopussy. Veggie Monster and the Dither Dame. HAHAHAHHA. I crack myself up. I will keep these two characters to myself until I unveil the next part of my comic. I am truly a COMICAL genius. I crack myself up. Quite literally. I am glad I'm not an egg.

**30 seconds later**

Oo-er. That was nearly an Uncle Eddy joke.

**5:00 PM**

Walking home. I am going slowly because I need to think. Halloween is on Monday, and after much discussion of Halloween costumes and the fact that everyone has a boyfriend, we will go as famous couples. We were going to go with "funny" costumes, but Jas reminded everyone that my "funny" olive didn't go over well. She is such a prat. I hate her.

I have no idea what me and Dave should go as. Rosie is the only one who has decided on her and Sven's costumes. They are going as the Sid and Nancy. I have no idea who they are. I just know that Sid wanted to save the queen or something like that, and begged our lord Sandra to help.

**5:30**

Sitting in the park wondering about Dave. Is everything really going to work out between us? What should we be for Halloween? I have more questions in my head than I could ever have answers.

**5 minutes later**

I see Dave walking around the park. It looks like he is thinking too. I hope he isn't thinking like I am. It can't be a good sign if we are both having doubts. Are these even doubts that I'm having? Bloody wonderful, I'm doubting myself in the fact that I'm doubting myself.

**2 minutes later**

Dave has spotted me and is running over. I have just remembered that I only have on mascara and that is why I ran from him earlier. I hope he didn't see me.

"Hey kittycat, why did you run from me earlier?" Dave asked.

Typical. This is my life you're reading about afterall.

**A/N: I have decided to be evil. I always hated people that made people give reviews, but now I am doing it. I want a whopping FIVE reviews tonight and then I will post the rest of this. I have started writing chapter 5. If you want it tonight, review. I will be posting it in the near future otherwise. Love you all, even though I am cruel to you. - 3 that's a heart and a rose. lolz**


End file.
